


[VID] Soccer Practice

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Humor, M/M, Slash Goggles, Sports Metaphors, Video, john sheppard's nebulous sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John likes to do manly things. It's just that he wants to do them with Ronon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Soccer Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Music: by Jonny McGovern (edited)  
> Length: 2:40
> 
> Too late for satedan_grabass and Club Vivid, but just in time for natal celebrations. Many thanks to synn and deelaundry for feedback on earlier versions and for catching the typo.

On YouTube: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4_PdHocRiQ>

 

LYRICS

Hey dude  
Hey dude, hey dude  
Hey bro  
Hey buddy  
Hey dude  
[whispered] Hey dude, hey dude

Hey dude, I was thinking we could go do  
Something dirty, yeah  
(x2)

Uh, I don't know, man  
I mean I like to do manly things  
You know just manly guys  
Do manly things  
You know what I mean?

Listen  
I like to do manly things but  
I like baby to do them with you  
I was thinking we could go do  
Something dirty, yeah  
Da da da da dirty, yeah

Dirty? Well, like what?

Sorta like soccer practice  
With the water polo team  
Do some track and field  
On the football green  
Go to the locker room  
Do some weight training  
Dude it would be real hot  
If we join the Army

Soccer practice  
Soc soc soc soc soccer practice  
Soc, soc, soc

I'm a dirty frat boy  
On a dirty soccer team  
Go into the locker room  
After wrestling  
(x2)

I was there  
Cuz my buddy's down  
There is nothin' wrong with  
Helpin' a buddy out  
Yes  
(x2)

With soccer practice  
With the water polo team  
Do some track and field  
On the football green  
Go to the locker room  
Do some weight training  
Dude it would be real hot  
If we join the Army

Marines, Air Force, of course  
Yes, sir

Soccer practice  
Soc soc soc soccer practice

Wait a minute, dude  
You're not talking about joining the army  
Or soccer practice at all, are you?

You're right  
I'm not

All right, boys, shower up.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://bironic.livejournal.com/231839.html>


End file.
